A search of the prior art has revealed that all the ventilating arrangements for electric baseboard heaters include built-in circulating fan units. U.S. Pat. No. 2,775,432, includes a blower located below the heating fins; a similar location of the blower relative to the heating unit is disclosed in Canadian Patents Nos. 741,430, 969,4590, and 1,147,789.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,949,993 describes a heating unit which integrally combines blowers located above heating fins. The blower is not removably mounted above the fins and does not pick up the heated air from a forward slot housing the fins. The blower is located inside the housing of the heater.
In Canadian Patent No. 772,260, a door is located at one end of a baseboard heater and is connected to a duct extending over an electric heater in order to accelerate the circulation of heated air laterally across the baseboard heater. R. W. Kritzer described in his U.S. Pat. No. 2,903,245, a baseboard radiator including propeller wheels located above a heating pipe. The blower as well as the pipes are all located within the same casing. The blower does not pick up the heated air from a front slot of the casing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,697 of Jul. 5, 1988 entitled "Portable Fan device for forced air heating" describes a casing housing an electric fan and adapted to be placed on a forced air only the hot air emanating therefrom and not the ambient air.